Intoxication
by Rejected Royal
Summary: Chung looked a little too far in the forest EvexChung


**A/N: Oh my, another lemon? My readers have a naughty side, don't they? Anywho, this is a rewrite of **_**Intoxication **_**by Koewokikasete. Her lemon was very good… it just could be amped up. If you have the chance, check it out. **

**My one time editor is half reading this, half drooling over this. This should be good, I self-edited it. Then again... I need to reread some of my other ones. **

**Maybe I do need a beta reader**

**So, be warned my pretties, this here is a full lemon. No one under 18 got it. Read at your own risk. **

**Elsword disclaimer is in my profile.**

**EDIT: I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M GONNA KILL SOMEONE! ALL MY LEMON GET PUT ONTO A C2 CALLED REPORTABLE OFFENCE! All my lemons are being re-posted and marked and incomplete. **

* * *

**Intoxication**

**By: Rejected Royal**

**Original by: Koewokikasete**

* * *

**Chung:** _Deadly Chaser_

**Eve:** _Code Nemesis _

* * *

I had been in the castle for many years, always hearing of strange things in the forests of Ruben on the island of Elrios. I was trained to be skilled and focused. Joining the El-crew made my job more important; becoming a Deadly Chaser – forsaking the name of guardian I had once carried – made it my mission. I had to be stealthy and deadly.

But in all my years, I had never heard such a sound. A cross between a moan and a scream.

It all started earlier when I took a walk in the forest to clear my head. The lover's tension around the house was crazy. Raven honestly had a thing for Rena, and Aisha didn't like that as Raven was, apparently, her dream man. Big sis Aisha is great and everything, but she doesn't seem to realize that Elsword likes her too. I left about an hour ago, saying I needed to clear my head and would be back before the sun rose, taking my guns with me.

What I wouldn't give to have a life like that, with a woman at my side to call my own…

Aisha is nice, but she's more like my big sister. And she's more playful then anything. I think she balances out Elsword quite well. Rena, she's far too old, and is always doting on me like I'm her long lost son or something. I know I lost my father to the darkness, but I know he isn't dead. Plus, I'm a guy, not a pansy little girl. I put on briefs, not bloomers.

And Eve… There's no way I can get a girl like that…

Eve is an amazing, determined, caring woman that, would no doubt, make a fine queen when the time came. Her entire life revolved around bringing back the glory of the Nasod race. She spent many a long hour, working on perfecting her drones' weapons. I caught her many times, half spent asleep on them, her power circuits long drained. I would gently put her into bed, with none the wiser. She looked like an angel, her white hair fanned out under her, a small gentle curve to her lips in a smile.

I couldn't wait for her to come to power again… she was nothing less than a queen.

_I wonder if Eve made it back to the house,_ I mentally thought. _She was gone for a few hours before my walk. I know she can handle herself…_

I continued to creep forward, the breathy pant getting louder and louder… I peered over a small boulder and resisted the urge to gasp.

There, in a small field, was the little Nasod Queen, lying on a small blanket, hidden away by some large rocks. On either side of her, her drones stood waiting, while Eve attended to herself with other hidden treasures. She was halfway undressed; her top rolled down, both boots completely off. One of her hands was flicking her fully erect nipple while the other disappeared between white, quivering thighs, her fist quickly rocking back and forth by her nether regions.

My face bloomed red and I was tempted to move from the sight, but her arching body drew all thoughts of leaving quickly out of my body. I knew if she caught me I would end up with a slap bigger than Elsword ever dreamed of, but I couldn't look away. All my dreams, all my desires, were not five feet away from me. This would haunt my dreams, her flushed skin, her breathing moans – I could feel myself reacting to this fantasy but I didn't care. I took a breath to calm down and closed my eyes, trying to focus…

"Ch-Chung…"

My eyes snapped open as a feeling of dread poured though me. Did she see me?

If she did, she didn't care, her hand speeding up and slamming something in her vagina quickly. She squirmed around, her breathing quickened, and suddenly, she cried out, her fist pressing tightly against her pussy as her mouth opened in a scream.

I snuck down to her, being as careful as I could, body knowing what it would do before my mind did, and watched her in the afterglow, a dildo half still in her body, both arms lying on the side of her head. Her chest rose rapidly, taking in oxygen as quick as possible, while her nipples still stood at attention, looking like delicious red pebble on a white shore.

My mind ran with unknown situations: How was I to avoid that slap of hers? I couldn't restrain both of them at the same time –hell, I was lucky I made it to her head. I heard a small whirring sound of Remy and Moby and turned to see them staring at me. Shit. They kept looking at me and I silently prayed that they wouldn't alert her to my presence. All they did was turn around and shut off. My head turned back to Eve, whose breathing had even out.

It was now or never. I continued on and revealed myself, or subjugate myself to Eve's wrath…

But she did want me.

A smirk grew on my face and I grabbed one of Eve's hands. Instantly, I heard her gasp and her eyes were on me, startled. "Now… I never thought you loved me like that…" Another gasp echoed through the night and she attempted to move away, but my grip was firm and she was very weak from her first climax. I moved in right next to her and bent down, "Especially with the toys you were using as me…"

Her struggling stopped, her head bowed down, and the fight seemed to evaporate out of her, "Chung, I – I didn't mean it like. I was just –"

I sat down next to her, trying to keep her calm and bringing up the top of her dress to cover her chest. "So, you are meaning to tell me… you don't love me?" She kept silent, eyes still not meeting mine. "That's funny, I could have sworn that you felt the same way I feel for you…"

Her eyes snapped up to mine, "You mean that –"

I cut her off, stealing a kiss from her and forcing her back onto the blanket. I heard her moan and wrap her arms around my neck, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I opened my mouth and traced her lips with my tongue, waiting for the moment she hesitantly opened hers and I devoured her, plundering her mouth and thrusting tongue before drawing back and allowing Eve to explore as well. She tasted divine, like sweets and cherries and – I groaned, moving from my position next to her to straddling one of her legs.

We finally pulled apart and she pulled me close to her, "Please, Chung. I want it."

"You want what, my dearest?"

She was silent for a second before groaned, "Take me, Chung. I want it, need it. I don't want the soft gently stuff human's desire. I want true domination on me. I want –" She cried out as I pinched her nipple through her clothing.

"You want it to hurt?"

"Yes."

"You want me to take you roughly?"

"God yes."

"Do you want me to use your toys?"

A moan was her response.

I smirked and leaned down to her ear covers and whispered, "Do you want me to force my dick in you, ram it in you, so that the entire forest hears you scream?"

"Yes!"

I pull her into another kiss, this time, allowing myself to move my hands down her body. I grab the pink ribbon from the top of her dress, allowing it to loosen even more, and pull the garment down to her hips. With the pink ribbon, I grab both her wrists and tied them above her head. I looked to side and see a small bulky metal rod, I position it below the pink ribbon and look down at Eve.

I nearly came right then. There she was, panting for air, her face red, her wrists tied about her head. Her chest rose in effort to keep oxygen in her body. The dress framed out her hips, just barely giving a glimpse of her nether region. She looked like an angel, a sinful angel asking for defilement…

Who was I to deny her? But first…

"I think, my dearest Eve, we are going to have some fun first." I raise myself off of her to stand in front of her, drawing her attention to me. I cough to draw her attention to my eyes. When she meets mine in confusion, I start untying my uniform, intent to give her a show, just like she did me. Top, Armor pads, – all were tossed away, except for my belt and scarf, which I gently put next to the other toys for safe keeping. Shoes, socks, ankle guards – tossed in the same manner, before settling on my hips. "You've already had some fun. Time for mine." I saw the shiver ripple through her body as I unzipped my pants and brought them down along with my underwear. Briefly I heard her gasp; I must be bigger than her toys. Good.

I knelt down, placing my knees on either side of her chest. "Ever seen one of these in real life, Eve?" She shook her head, still starting at my large erection. "Well, then, let's see if I can't teach you some 'human' things…" I place a hand behind her neck, drawing her head up closer to my dick, "Lick it. Show me you want me."

She looked up at me for a second before her tongue flicked out, gently touching the head. I moaned, "Very good, just like that." Her tongue kept flicking at my dick, tracing around the head, flicking around the slit where she caught some of my pre-cum. A minute later, I was tired of this and brought her closer to my member. "Open your mouth, here I come." She complied and I enter, groaning as her wet mouth enclosed my dick, feeling my balls twitch as she continued licking everywhere. I knew I would be close, but she needed to do everything… "Suck it." She obeyed instantaneously, her mouth closed up on me, her tongue plundering my slit to the point where it was ever leaking. All the while, she made slurping noises as she feasted on my member as if it was a sweet candy. I faintly wondered what her pussy tasted like. Little tingles ran though my legs, alerting me to my ending point, and I weaved my fingers into her hair before thrusting my member deep into her mouth. I heard her choak for a second but I quickly left before going back in. I fucked her mouth – one, two – I shot my load into her mouth and on her face, hearing her gasp as she tried to move away, but I held her steady, waiting til my breathing had regulated before letting her drop her head back to the ground. I gently sat back, looking to the sky and tried to regulate my breathing.

"Yummy."

My head snaps down and I feel myself harden again. Eve's face is sporadically covered in my essence, a little on her cheek, a little on her forehead, some of it sliding from her lips down her chin to drop on her neck.

Oh god.

She smirks up at me, "Your cum, it tastes yummy." Her face gets red as her eyes darken, "I want more…"

Oh god, I couldn't contain myself, I was hard again in a moment. "Well, it's time for your treat. Tell me," I move down to her leg and gently pull down her dress, "How much pain can you handle? You've got a lot of toys there," I grab one, a pill looking item no bigger than my thumb. Attached to it was a small remote, "Could you handle this?" I see a small nod from her, I set it gently down and grab a clip with a weight on it, "What about this? Dangling from your nipples and clit as I torture you with touch – you think you can handle that?" I see her body shaking as her head nods again. I set that down before grabbing my scarf and belt, "What about these? Taking away your sense of sight before striking you-" I gently strike her thigh with the end of my leather belt, hearing her catch her breath, "so you can't tell where I'm going to hit, or bite… or enter you." A moan catches in my ear, "Can you handle that?"

"Yes…" She arches up into me. I lean up and gently wrap the scarf around her eyes, making sure she's completely blindfolded before gently flicking a nipple. A soft cry is the only sound that escapes her. I move toward her ear case and blow on it.

"If it gets too much, tell me to stop," I whisper, dragging my hands up and down her arms, "I will only go as far as you want me to."

"Please…"She moans and turns to me.

I place gently kisses along the side of her cheek, "By the time we're done, you'll be screaming my name in ecstasy. But make no mistake, Eve, queen of the nasod race. My heart belongs only to you." I kiss her softly on the lip, placing my forehead on hers, "I swear this, I will help you restore your race and I will free my father. After, we shall live together, husband and wife. This is my promise."

"Together forever," a smile forms on her lips, "I swear it."

"Good, now, relax, and prepare for the ride of your life."

I hear her breath hitch in her throat and I slightly move away, turning toward her toys. Two Dildos, one larger but the other had a switch – perhaps a vibrator – were among the small vibrating bead, clips with dangling weights, and tingling gel. Finally, there was a small thing elastic band that seemed to snap quite easily once tested. I grabbed the belt and gently toyed with her nipples with the end of it. "Are you ready, my sweet?" A nod was all I needed before I slapped the belt on the bottom of her foot. She squealed and moved it quickly. "Tsk, tsk." I grabbed my tossed away shirt and bundled it up before shoving it under her hips, lifting her lower half from off the floor. "You think I'm going to satisfy you with pain?" A cry from her mouth echoed in my ear as I slapped her womanhood, "I'm going to have you beg for me to take you." I take a seat on top of her legs, right above her knees, and start to run my fingernails belly, enjoying the sounds coming from her mouth. Her body squirmed under mine, her legs trying to open up and reveal herself to me.

I should help her.

I lift myself up off her legs and nudge my knee in-between her legs, smirking when she opened them wide. I looked down to her open pussy and smiled. _Already wet I see…_ my fingers trace random designs on her inner thighs, _this should make it much easier_. I run my finger around her lower half, using my fingernail at times, even the belt at small intervals. All avoiding the one spot that twitched, begged for my attention, even as it shimmered with her need. I softly blew on in, reveling in the shutter that echoed though her body.

She whined, "Chu-chung…"

"It's ok," I nipped on her inner thigh, a small scream echoing though her, "I'm here." I barely touched my lips to her lower ones, rimming the edge of them with my tongue.

She groaned again, "Please… it- it hurts! I want it in my –AHH" She screamed out as I forcefully pushed two fingers from my right hand into her channel. They tightened around my fingers like a vice grip and I quickly looked to the sky above, trying to keep from coming again. I held my fingers still, letting her juices soften them, coat them. Eve tried to move, tried to get me to move my fingers, but she grunted in agony. After a minute I removed them and held them to my face. I took a quick lick and groaned.

"You taste even better there, my sweet." I moaned, placing my face near her womanhood again, "Time for my treat." Without warning, my left arm held down her hips and took a lick directly from her source. Her hips tried to meet my mouth but my arm held firm. I roughly licked around her lips and her swollen clit, hearing her cry out her pleasure. I maneuvered my hand to hold open her lips open and I attacked her clit again, sucking at it till she was shaking in pleasure. All the while, the sounds from her lips never ceased. Her attention averted, I left my right fingers run down her lips, circled her entrance again, and let it move downward to her second entrance, letting the juices soften the entrance before sticking one finger into her ass. A jolt seemed to course through her and I heard her cry out. I quickly suckled her clit, earning another scream from her mouth. My finger curled in her ass, attempting to stretch it out for the next finger.

All my attention was focused on her pleasure. The smell, the feeling, the emotion – It was overwhelming. I was wound so tightly, but I was determined to give Eve the pleasure, she was worth it. "Are you enjoying this, my Queen?" I stick another finger in her ass, ignoring the clenching of her body to prevent me from going in. "You said you wanted some pain?" I moved around the finger in her anus, stretching it, curling my fingers in it, allowing her juices to be used as lubricant. "Don't you like this? This penetration? I'm going to take you so hard, you won't be able to move." I sit up, allowing my fingers to remain in her body while I reached up and pulled up her blindfold. Her eyes snapped down to mine, and drunk in the sight. "Is this what you wanted to see?" I saw her nod, need shining in her eyes. I slowly grabbed the smaller dildo and brought it in front of her. "Lick it. Think about me when you do it."

She smirked and wrapped her mouth around the dildo, moaning as she sucked off the fake member. I smiled at her, member twitching with need, visually remembering how she did the same thing to me earlier on. I slowly took the item from her mouth, enjoying the way she took final licks as I brought it toward me. Quickly I removed my fingers and aligned the toy with her anus, putting just a hint of pressure and enjoying the squealing coming from her.

"Just do it!" She whined, trying to pull her hands down. I chucked and slowly allowed the vibrator to penetrate her, watching as her body slowly accepted the fake member. A scream echoed through the night as the member made it to her butt cheeks. She kept thrashing in my grasp, trying to search for more pleasure. I place both my arms on her legs and flip the switch on. Her body reacted immediately, her body arching at an angle I thought not possible, a scream vibrating in the night. "Oh my! It – I can't – So clos- Ah- please!" My breathing started to become unsteady as I watched her thrash in pleasure, her hair covered her face, her face red from pleasure, her breathing coming in gasps, tears in her eyes. "Chung please!" I blow on her pussy and hear her whine again, "Please!"

"Please, what?"

"Chung, just –"

"Do you want me to tease you more? Or do you –"

"Fuck me!"

My resolved snapped. I bring her legs on top on my shoulders and align myself with her quivering entrance. I look down and see face wide with anticipation. It took once second to place my head in, another second to pound my full length into her.

Tight, hot, wet – I had to take deep breath to keep myself from coming right there. Eve has silenced, her breathing deep and concentrated. I couldn't have that. Within seconds, I was pounding into her forcefully, allowing my cock to withdraw to the tip before slamming back down into her. The vibrator rattled my member deep in her, causing her juices to spill even more. Eve has taken to moaning out her pleasure, attempting to meet my thrusts dead on.

Suddenly, her channel changed from clenching to a spasm, "Chu-Ch-Chung… I'm gonna-I can't."

I quickly speed up, feeling the tingle nearly spring free, "Do it. Cum for me." On command, her body tensed and she cried out again. Her channel tensed around mine and I found my end. Together, we found our end and met it with a crash against each other.

It took several minutes for me to find my way back from my high. I withdraw from my save haven, watching my cum spill out from her body, and gently remove her vibrator from her body as well. Eve looked exhausted, her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

A whir catches my attention and I look to Moby and Remy, who were holding a small blanket. I smiled to them and graciously took it, covering both me and Eve. Gently, I unwrapped the tie from around her wrists and loving kissed each of them before wrapping my arms around her and whispering in her ear sockets, "I love you, my Queen. Forever shall my love be for you."

I didn't expect a response, but she nuzzled up against me, "And I you, my King. Forever shall our reign be."

I smiled at her and we fell asleep under the stars, Moby and Remy watching over us.

* * *

**I'm such a naughty pervert, but you all are reading. **

**Whatever, it's fanservice.**

**Read and Review.**

**-Rejected Royal**


End file.
